opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
FOR THOSE WHO GIVE A RATS a**
by Jaxhawk WHY DO AMERICANS PUNISH OUR SELVES? http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_T6jdJM6kI/AAAAAAAACr8/zqKKQNWaimc/s1600-h/michmosque.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_T6j9JM6lI/AAAAAAAACsE/OkqbrG--dGU/s1600-h/mohammad111.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_T6j9JM6mI/AAAAAAAACsM/4hmLMpOGTbc/s1600-h/liberty.jpg Two hundred and thirty two years ago our forefathers created a Republic based upon the principles of free speech, freedom to choose your own religion, not that of the State, and the rights as human beings granted to us by our Maker. Some where along the way we have seemed to loose sight of what a precious gift we inherited! We have allowed liberal courts and leftist politicians to chip away at the pillars that this once great nation was founded upon. We have allowed hordes of illegal and legal foreigners to come into our country, not to assimilate and be part of "E pluribus unum"., but to "Balkanize" our country. This has led us to the point in time where we have a large portion of our 300 million population who feel no allegiance to this Country or it's basic principles. We face a situation where the threat from within is almost greater than the threat from outside our borders. How do we combat this threat and turn the tide in our favor once again? I believe it is time to re-establish a loyalty oath for all who live here! Before you say, but that would be wrong, we already ruled the pledge of allegiance was not to be enforced. I say different times require different circumstances. There is a historical precedence for the "Loyalty Oath". Abraham Lincoln used it during the Civil war and President Truman did it during WWII. And I believe the time has come when the internal threat that undeclared people of a religious faith that is dedicated to convert or eliminate all non-Muslims, must renounce the terrorist element in the Muslim religion and declare allegiance to this Country. If they want the benefits they should be willing to renounce that which is an avowed threat to US. There is really no way to accurately state the number of Muslims in the United States, because the Census Bureau is not allowed to ask what is a persons religion. But knowledgeable persons estimate 4.75 million Muslims live in the USA. The radically active Muslim group CAIR takes exception to this number for the following reason. CAIR insist on the 6-7 million figures, because a larger number, even if phony, offers it enhanced access and clout. Convincing the Republican Party that Muslims number 8 million, for example, led to urgent calls from its chairman for "meeting with Muslim leaders," something which becomes less of a priority if the Muslim population turns out to be much smaller. A loyalty oath to a nation state is created during a time of social tension when people wish to guard against behavior like advocating fundamental change, advocating violent overthrow of the nation state, or spreading dissent within the Country. Such social tension is most manifest during times of war or when the nation state is faced with a conflict with one or more other nation states . source: Wikapedia I believe the time is now! The U.S Supreme Court has both upheld the use of loyalty oaths and overturned lower court decisions upholding loyalty oaths.So this is an issue that will be devisive,but what is new about that here in the USA? If you do not believe the threat exists within the Mosques and Muslim organisations. I offer this excerpt from an interview within a Mosque. A question-and-answer session with Imam Abdul Makin in an East London mosque asks why Allah would tell Muslims to kill and rape innocent non-Muslims, including their wives and daughters, according to Islam Watch. "Because non-Muslims are never innocent, they are guilty of denying Allah and his prophet," the Imam says, according to the report. "If you don't believe me, here is the legal authority, the top Muslim lawyer of Britain." The lawyer, Anjem Choudary, backs up the Imam's position, saying that all Muslims are innocent. inn "You are innocent if you are a Muslim," Choudary tells the BBC. "Then you are innocent in the eyes of God. If you are not a Muslim, then you are guilty of not believing in God." (ilalics are the bloggers) Choudary said he would not condemn a Muslim for any action. "As a Muslim, I must support my Muslim brothers and sisters," Choudary said. "I must have hatred to everything that is not Muslim." You be the Judge! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 4, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: INTERNAL THREATS Opinions Category: LOYALTY Opinions Category: IMMIGRANTS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.